


They Don't Mind

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [18]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Light Angst, Loud Sex, Mountains, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: On a quiet night out in the West Virginia mountains, you and Clyde revel in the closeness of one another's bodies.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	They Don't Mind

It had started as a hike, nothing special. Just a hike up into the West Virginian mountains, up a trail that Clyde knew about once upon a time, back when he had to hands to push aside the brush and ferns, back when he and Jimmy were too young and too stupid to care about marked paths, venturing out into the unknown.

It had started as a hike, the two of you taking the day to spend together, not worryin’ about work or the chores at the house or nothin’. Hoppin’ into his car Clyde drove ya down off the beaten path, carried a big backpack on account of him bein’ used to the weight of it, leaving you to just explore and take pictures of anything you liked to see out there in the Vest Virginia mountains.

It had started as a hike, but then turned into a picnic, and that picnic turned into a lazy lazy sun nap under the clear blue sky, and that sun nap had turned into stargazing as the day said goodnight and the moon made her debut over the horizon of the West Virginia mountains.

“It sure is quiet out here.” Clyde says as he tucks you closer against his chest on the picnic blanket under the cloudless sky.

The moon is so bright, the brightest damn thing y’all’ve ever seen. He knows because you’ve told him just about ten times so far, since she started shinin’. Clyde don’t mind much though, he loves the way you get excited about things, loves that you always want to tell him about the things that excite you.

He worries, sometimes, that he ain’t as entertaining for you as you are for him, worries his introvertedness is somethin’ that bores you. He’s worried now, hand nervous and sweaty enough to make him wipe it across his jeans.

“Mhm.” You nod, tippin’ your pretty chin up to look at him, eyes soft and sparklin’ with affection that always seems to knock the damn wind outta him, especially when you say, “I don’t mind that though, the quiet.”

And then like magic, all his worries go away, all his nerves vanish. You don’t think him borin’, you don’t think nothin’ of him but the best, even though he feels like he ain’t deservin’ of it. But that’s a train of thought he’s tryin’ to keep at bay, so instead he tears his gaze away from ya long enough to regard the stars.

“I ain’t never seen so many.” He says, and your face tilts towards the huge expanse of the world above, watching the way they twinkle. “You really think they’re up there all the time like this?”

“No, I think they came out just for us.” You smile as you hug yourself against his arm. Your voice is soft when you say it, a secret that’s gotta be kept in the quiet of the night.

“Darlin’?” Clyde whispers, as his chest swells with love and fondness for you and the way you accept him so fully, so completely.

“Yeah honey?” You whisper right back, and he doesn’t really have anything to say.

He’s not got nothin’ at all to say, so instead he kisses you.

Clyde’s always been a worrier, about damn near everything – but especially about lovin’ on ya. He’d only really ever had one girl in his life before, before his whole life had met and chosen you. Y’all had been together a while now, and y’all had certainly fucked around before, but still. Still, he worried about makin’ it the best for you, the best it could be. You’d always complimented him, praised him on how he makes you feel, and that praise spurs him through all things, kissin’ included.

You taste like honey, sticky sweet and floral in the most intoxicatin’ way, the way that makes Clyde’s head go all fuzzy, makes his dick hard. Fuck he’s hard for you, just from havin’ you rub your body all over him, havin’ you lay yourself underneath him and kiss at him. Your lips are soft and swollen just a little from bein’ sucked on so nicely, and your breath is comin’ in short pants that have him keening.

You can tell, you know he’s just as horny for you as you are for him, he knows you can tell because your hands are reaching for the fly of his jeans, are tuggin’ open the button that clasps it closed and your hand reaches inside.

“I want to be naked.” You lick your lips, breaking the kiss.

His brain trips up at the thought of that, the two of you naked out in the mountains, in the clearin’ under the stars. He nods, nods right away and shuffles back a little bit to pull his shirt over his head. Y’all shed your clothes and leave them in a pile on the corner of the blanket, careful not to get them dirty on the wet grass.

“God damn,” Clyde breathes when he sees you shimmy out of your panties, your body bare for him and the whole sky above. In the light of the moon he can seen the shine of your pussy, slick and waiting for him to come make you feel good.

His hands shake when he kneels in between your spread legs, spreads ‘em wider, stares like a man possessed at how fuckin’ beautiful you are.

“Clyde, be careful.” You smile at him, shifting around on the blanket to get more comfortable, makin’ your pretty tits bounce a little as you do it. He feels overwhelmed, like he almost doesn’t know where to look, like he almost can’t decide on which part of you he wants to consume first.

“No one’s gonna know, we’re the only ones around for miles.” He reassures you, smoothin’ his hand up up up your calf, makin’ you grin openly and huff out a fond lil’ laugh.

“No honey I meant of your arm, don’t go puttin’ too much pressure on it – here,” You shake your head, and he realizes he’s leanin’ on his left forearm a little too much.

You sit up and in one fluid motion that impresses Clyde, you push him gently down onto his back, swingin’ a leg up and over to straddle his broad hips. You waste no time in sinkin’ down onto his cock, and his head thuds back against the blanket as his eyes slip closed, savoring the feelin’ of your tight pussy around him. You didn’t like to wait, impatient angel that you were, and Clyde ain’t never been so grateful for it.

“Dammit darlin’, that’s – ” He pants, already winded, already so gone for you and the way you feel, as you wiggle your hips to better get yourself seated all the way deep deep deep into your cunt, the wetness of your slick lubing you up enough to take him.

“Better?” You’re breathy when you laugh, already feelin’ so full.

“Mmm, yeah.” He groans, grunts as he experimentally thrusts out making you yelp in pleasure, makin’ you have to brace yourself against his broad chest. He strains to look up, wishin’ he had thought to brought pillows or somethin’ to keep his head propped up, because the sight of his dick disappearing into your body slowly like it is has him entranced.

You ride him easy, so easy, dragging out moans from the both of y’all’s throats, moans that he’s sure gotta echo down the mountains. But nothin’ matters as much as the little bead of sweat that trickles down the valley between your tits, and he can’t take it anymore, can’t take bein’ so far away from you.

He sits up and you have to readjust the positioning of your legs, sitting on your shins with your knees squeezing his hips, and he buries his face in the crook of your shoulder while you take your pleasure from him, bouncing on his dick, cunt clenching around it making his vision go spotty around the edges.

“Look at ya, takin’ my cock so well like this.” He groans, grunts as he tries to give as good as he gets, his hand clasping around your hair and holding it in a ponytail that he can tug on. And he does, tug on it, pulls your head back so your neck is exposed for him to suck dark possessive marks there. 

“It’s a good cock.” You gasp out, your nipples brushing his care chest, the friction going straight to your throbbing clit. 

“Is it?” Clyde eggs you on, desperate to hear the praise which he knows he can earn.

“Uh huh,” You moan, eyes shut tight as you fuck yourself down on him, having to suck up spit so you don’t drool all over him. “So big, such a big cock. I don’t know how it fits in me, it’s so fuckin’ thick.”

“You got a perfect pussy, made just for me, just to take this – fuck sweatheart you look so damn good.” His arm holds you close around your waist, pulls you to him so there ain’t no room for you to go anywhere, anywhere other than up and down on his dick.

“Touch me?” You plead, your own hands too busy holding onto his shoulders for dear life as you speed up up up, your breath coming in fast pants as your thighs quiver.

He abandons your hair and pushes you over, pushes you flat on your back because he can’t not obey, he can’t not do exactly what you want. He plows into you, fucks his cock so deep inside your cunt that he can feel the tip of your cervix brushing against his head and drops his hand to your clit.

He rolls it between his fingers and your body jackknifes, nearly fuckin’ knees him in the face, as you moan high and loud, face pinched up and chin wobbling from pleasure.

He’s unrelenting though, don’t give up that easy – now that he’s found that spot inside you and has a good rhythm on your pulsing clit he doesn’t stop until your chest is heaving. And even then, once your back is archin’ and your pretty tits are bouncin’, he takes one of them into his mouth and sucks hard.

“Clyde!” You’re too loud now, now your voice really does echo, it really does carry, but he don’t give a shit, he don’t care because you’re comin’, comin’ from him, comin’ on him around him.

Your body trembles, thighs shakin’ and nails dug deep into the meat of his shoulder, like you’re clinging to your orgasm which has your mouth dropped open so far that Clyde can lick at all your shiny teeth. You don’t bother to open your eyes, not when you’re all dreamy like this, the tension in your hips leaving and opening up for him to fuck you further.

He groans loudly, almost like he’s in pain with how good your pussy is, and the sound makes you giggle, vibrations which travel through him and go straight to the hot burning pit of pleasure in his stomach.

“Don’t – oh fuck don’t laugh – I’m so close.” He begs, begs for you to just let him take this for a little longer, just a few more thrusts, just a few more moments before he blows his load.

“Come for me honey, come in me lemme feel you.” You encourage, pleasure weak hands in his hair, your mouth latching onto his neck and sucking marks of your own, matching hickeys that you’ll have to find some way to cover in the morning.

His orgasm spreads through him, white hot pleasure vibrating through his entire body, all his nerves on fire in the best way as he rolls his pelvis against yours, his cock buried as far in as it can go as it pulses come into you.

You’re both panting, and sweaty, and now that the fun has slowed down he’s fairly damn sure that y’all got bit by an ant or somethin’ because his back is a little more itchy than coolin’ sweat would suggest. But it don’t matter because you roll the both of y’all over so Clyde’s on his back and off his arm once again, and his cock is still throbbing inside you as you drape your body over his.

“Do you think they heard us?” Clyde’s voice is hoarse, and he has to clear his throat a couple times to get all the words out, but you’re already fallin’ asleep, already drifting off into a sex-induced nap that he oughta prevent if only for long enough to get you back down to the car.

“Who?” You mumble, nuzzling into his skin.

“The stars.” Clyde says softly, his hand tracing patterns in the cooling sweat on your back and you hum out a happy little sound, gentle and sweet.

“Maybe,” You say, placing a kiss on the underside of his jaw, “But I don’t think they seem to mind much.”

And when the two of you look up at the great big sky above, Clyde thinks that no matter how it started, he’s glad it ended this way; the two of you snuggled up basking in all the love under the stars in the West Virginia mountains.


End file.
